Fancy Jackets
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Murdoc accidently gets 2-D in an insane asylum during one of his usual little schemes, when the band goes to the asylum the next day though, they see what the Asylum TRULEY is. Can they bring 2-D back to reality and help shut the asylum down?
1. Bets

**Fancy Jackets**

Summary: Because of Murdoc's antics, he gets 2-D in an Insane Asylum somehow. But when the gang go back to the Insane Asylum the next say to pick up there poor friend, they realize that Asylum is not what it is said to be, will they be able to fix 2-D and demolish the Asylum? 

_A_

The smell of smoke from the cheap cigar tickled 2-D and Noodles noses as Murdoc took another puff and breathed out the smoke in their faces.

" Aw, come on Muds! Not in me face! " 2-D exclaimed as he turned his head and coughed, his eyes brimming with watery tears from the fiersome smoke.

Noodle choked and followed the same motion as the lead singer in the band, but shoke her head as if to attack the some and to get the it to vanish from around her head. It felt like a rope was around there noses and a rag was stuffed in there mouths, suffocating them from all oxygen, and tobassco was being pured straight into their pupils, or in 2-D's case, his sockets which eventually reached the back of his head and his eye balls.

" Shut up faceache! " Murdoc yelled carelessly at the younger man who coughed yet again.

Murdoc leaned back on the green, felt couch as it creaked and groaned from many years of use. He reached hs hand to the side of him and grabbed a beer that was on a dark, oak end-table.

They were currently in the second living room. They had about four in all, and this was the one that was in the worst shape. There was many useless broken things lying scattered around the stained off-white carpet, red graffiti on the wall which was some good, such as there logo and there nicknames, and then there was bad names written on the wall, mostly about Murdoc of course.

There was a medium sized plasma TV despite the bad shape the room was in and a cooler in the corner of the room along with two more cigars which were on the lid of the cooler, sitting lazily, wating to be picked up by the evil bass player. The brown outside of it contrasting to the yellowish-white of the cooler.

" Man, those cigars stank Muds.." Russel said as he swished a hand infront of his face from behind the couch. leaning his head down to see the TV easier.

" If ya' don' like da' smell, get outta the _kitchen_! " Murdoc yelled making a reference to old phrases.

" But we ain' in a kitchen Muds. Wer' in the.." 2-D stopped and began counting on his fingers as if it was a difficult task. " _Second_ livin' room! "

" I know that dullard! I'm usin' metaphors! "

" Oh.."

The popping of a can sounded as Murdoc leaned his head back and took another drink. "God, this who' game is rigged! I'm tellin' ya, the Bullets are gonna win. "

" No way man, the Knights are gonna tear this game _up_! " Russel yelled over the sound of the game coming back on.

They we all currently betting on who was going to win and lose. Having bets were just what the Gorillaz did and would always do. No matter what they did, where they went, there was always a bet going on somehow. Usually that how was a who. And that who was a Murdoc.

" 2-D-san, are you in this bet? " Noodle asked as she watched the screen intently.

She of course went on Russel's side, thinking he was an expert at such sports and since he was, she thought he would know who would win. It was just a simple yet logical way of thinking.

" No..I don' like to ge' in bets too much. " 2-D replied happily.

" Ah, come on man! It wont be as fun dude! " Russel yelled with a simple smile. " And besides, it ain't that big of a deal if ya' lose, it's just a drinkin' dare. Worst come to worse? Ya' get a hangova' man. "

2-D frowned and whined a little from inside his throat. He hated getting into dares because he usually lost somehow, someway and didn't like what came out of it. It usually meant he had to do something embarrassing, illegal, or painful, and 2-D hated all three options. Illegal wasn't so bad if he didn't always get caught by the cops and have to spend a night in jail since Murdoc would never bail him out.

" A'rioght. Uhm..." He looked carefully at the points. The Bullets were ahead by two points and there was only one minute in the game left..2-D tried to use his best critical thinking skills.

He stuck his tongue out and squinted his eyes in concentration as if the answer would suddenly bubble to front of the TV and scream at him, or that there was a secret clue hidden under the many colors of the plasma.

" 'Urry up! 'Urry up! " Murdoc screamed with a frantic look in his eye.

Everyone leaned in closer to the TV. And in a moment of rush 2-D looked around confused and scared. " Uhm! Uhm..! Bullets! Bullets ar' gonna win!"

Murdoc smiled and leaned back calmly again. " See! I knew **_someone _**had to agree with me! " Murdoc yelled rather pleased with himself.

Frankly, 2-D decided that if _he_ couldn't decide what team _he_ thought was going to win _himself_, then he would just stick to Murdoc's choice. It was the safest route, the one away from the abuse and all.

The last time he hadn't agreed with Murdoc on something he had to be given CPR. That's somewhere 2-D didn't want to go again. Near death experiences were not his favorite experiences.

As the sudden loud roaring of a crows and whopping of cheers in the room rang out, 2-D was pulled away from his thoughts.

" Wha-? Wha' happen'? Who won? " 2-D asked a little scared of the answer.

" Augh! We lost Dullard! The games rigged as 'ell! " Murdoc screamed.

" Funny, you say that all the time. " 2-D replied back to him, not computing what he had really just said.

" _Basketball is rubbish_! We don' even _call_ it**_ basketball_** from where _I _come from! We call it _hoops_ for god sakes! "

Noodle gave out a little moment of laughter at Murdoc little tantrum. Murdoc finally cooled down and sighed, shaking his head.

" 2-D, come on ova' 'ere. We have to drink the whole coola' of beer..damn it.." Murdoc mumbled.

" The..the whole thing? "

" Yes that what I said in'nt it! ? "

" Wo'll, how many beer's ar' in it? " I asked.

" Abou' forty four. "

2-D shook my head, not surprised by the large number and walked solemnly to the cooler. His migraines were about to turn into a hospital trip in the morning.

_A_

About a half-hour later, 2-D and Murdoc had downed at least ten each. 2-D and Murdoc sat laughing, drunk beyond all reason.

" An' An..An' then! Then 'da ol' bloke tell..tell.." Murdoc went into a fit of giggled mid-way through a very confusing story and took another swig of beer.

" -tells me, tha'..tha' he ain't_ got _any mo' ferrets! " Murdoc screamed the last part with an appalled expression.

2-D went into large fits of laughter, kicking his legs with enthusiasm, holding his stomach as it began to go in pain from lack of muscle relaxation.

" O-O..Okay..so..so I wen'..I went in ta'anotha' store..another one..and the man..the man..well the man..the man was..was a **_LADY_**! "

2-D curled up into a ball, laughing so hard that he was choking, taking in large amounts of air after long periods of no air.

" P-Pop me anotha' one M-Muds! " 2-D yelled happily after a moment.

" S-Sure.."

Murdoc stuck his hand in the cooler, felling around in the half melted ice and got another beer out quickly. His hand was numb from the cold but he didn't notice it and let the ice slowly melt or fall off of his hand as he brought it out and chucked it at the blue haired man.

As 2-D began to sit up, and got shakily to his hands and knees, he felt a piece of strong, heavy metal collide with the very top of his head and before he could even scream out in any kind of pain, or fits of giggles. Either one, he was knocked to the floor unconscious.

Murdoc began laughing as hard as he had ever laughed and downed the rest of the beer before getting up, leaning on the wall and reaching for his phone.

**Oh NO's! WHAT WILL MURDOC DO TO POOR 2-D! AH! Please review and I will continue! Rhymes! **


	2. Friends

**Fancy Jackets**

Summary: Because of Murdoc's antics, he gets 2-D in an Insane Asylum somehow. But when the gang go back to the Insane Asylum the next say to pick up there poor friend, they realize that Asylum is not what it is said to be, will they be able to fix 2-D and demolish the Asylum? 

_A_

The searing pain in his head and and the drowsiness over took the bass player by surprise. He groaned loudly in severe and sudden agony and tried to cover his eyes with his rather large hands from the bright light of the blazing sun.

" Ah..for the love of.." He grumbled as he rolled onto his side, he took note that he was most likely on the ground of somewhere.

He tried to recall all that had happened to lead up to that moment but could only gather bits and pieces. Something about a bet or something?..

He coughed and tried to breath in as best he could without causing_ too_ much pain in his head. A breeze suddenly took him by surprise and opened his eyes from laying on his side.

He saw small tuffs of grass her and there, a tree in the distance, but saw a lot of graves.

" Why the bloody 'ell am I _outside_? " He mumbled and finally sat up.

He tried to let the wave of dizziness wash off of him quickly and managed to do so with some luck. He looked around, trying to recollect lost memories.

As he reached his arm out to shade his eyes a little and wipe some sweat off the top of his brow, he saw a long gash on his arm.

" Must been some _crazy_ action going on.._wherever_ I was..." He thoguht back for a moment and then gave a victorious grin.

" Ah yeah! 'Da bet me and R-Russel had!" Murdoc exclaimed suddenly, longing the 'R' for not reaon what-so-ever.

"Tha's righ'! But if I'm out here..then why isn' 2-D out-"

His eyes went into sudden horror and his mouth dropped open, revealing his many sharp teeth and unusually dark colored tongue.

" Oh Shi'...Faceache!"

He sat up, rolled over onto his knees and got into the ready stance of a runner at the olympics as he stood up and began to actually sprint towards the gigantic house.

_A_

2-D opened his eyes with great force, trying to open them in his slightly dazed state. He coughed out and took a shaky gasp. Why did it hurt so much to breath?

He tried sitting up from his current fetal position on the floor. He couldn't see anything at the moment..just white..it was all a blurry, fuzzy white..

He tried to reach his hands up to rub his eyes but found them strapped down somehow. He continued trying to tear through whatever force was upon him but couldn't seem to do so.

Finally as his vision began to come into some sort of distorted focus. He blinked wearily and took note of his headache. he would need his pills soon..but that wasn't exactly the main thing on the singers mind.

As his vision finally focused more and more, he looked around the room and saw the many square shapes that looked so soft..almost like pillows.

2-D gasped and began rustling around, trying to tear out of whatever contraption was on him. He screamed out and kicked the walls with all his might.

The door suddenly creaked open slightly, it had only one window which was at the very top and was almost microscopic small.

2-D stopped and started breathing heavily.

" Oh , please, do not fret. Do not fret..you see, you have a little jacket on. "

There was a woman with a rather large body frame and dark brown hair which was put back in some sort of a wrapped, or curled bun. A fully white nurse outfit was also fitted perfectly snug on her. It had two flaps, each were in the front.

The first one went over the second one almost all the way to her side and buttoned as the under one was under it.

To top the whole nurse outfit off, she had a little old fashioned nurse's hat ontop of her brunette head.

" A..A jacka't? " 2-D murmured under his shaky, large breaths.

" Yes , a small jacket to make sure your arms function like there supposed to. "

She had a dementedly happy, giant smile.

2-D tried to sit himself up so that he was sitting on his bottom, and had his back leaning against the soft wall. As he looked down he swallowed in horror, this was no joke.

There were two tiny soft buckle straps at the top which covered the zipper securely on the collar which came up all the way to his chin. The worst part though was that his arms were wrapped around his body as if he was hugging himself. There was no way to move his arms or hands unless he was fidgeting inside the small space left inside the jacket sleeves.

" ..'Ow..'Ow did I ge' in 'ere? " 2-D asked scared to know the answer.

" Don't worry your little head about all that , your in good hands now you know. Your just in a little special home for people like you..don't worry, you'll have fun here, I promise. "

The blue haired man didn't respond, he was still trying to take in the fact that he was really there. He knew this place..he knew what it was...

" Well..are you hungry? "

He still did not respond, he looked around frantically at the many walls.

She giggled, putting the clipboard she had in hand at her mouth innocently.

" Why don't you follow me? I think you'll fit right in around here . "

She walked over, her heels squishing along the soft ground and her rather largish legs bent down and helped 2-D stand up.

" There you are, you have it. Do mind if I call you Stu or Stuart instead of Mr. Pot ? "

" S-Sure.." Stu finally answered her with a swallow voice. It was a barely audible answer but yet, it was still an _answer_.

" Alright, good then. Lets go and make some friends, shall we? "

Stu had no way to answer such a question. _Friends_? Friends in _this_ place? He had friends! He already _had_ friends at_ Kong studios_! He _didn't_ however have friends, or would ever_ make_ friends, at an _insane asylum_!

She opened the door, put her arm around his shoulder guidingly and walked down the hall, slowly, one-step at a time, making him follow her _every_ step for the entire way.

He shook underneath her touch and looked around, each door was a hard metal with a tiny window at the very top. The metal was painted white and all the walls had been also, each door looked to be a thick five feet apart from each other.

Some doors he walked by were absolutely silent, others had loud banging and yelling inside them, and some had very quiet sobbing and moaning.

If he tried to look at the doors with noises coming from them, the lady holding him would tighten her grip around his shoulder and then shake him slightly if he didn't quit from her firm grip and slightly painful grip.

" Stu, don't look at those doors with the noises, they will only be encouraged. " She directed him smoothly.

" B-But how will they know if they can't see me doin' it? " 2-D asked her, his voice trembling with slight fear still.

" They can feel your looks.." She answered in a lower, quieter voice. It was much different then her other, happy, joyful, sweet voice.

Her face was now a deep scowl and one of intense thinking. It changed just as quickly as it had before though, she turned to 2-D and gave a big smile. " Never mind that though dear.."

He swallowed a little frightened by the older woman.

As they passed down a hall and through a small white door there was a tiny lobby. It almost looked normal with a rug, two chairs and a small fire place with of course was covered with a thick grate.

yes, it would of appeared very much normal if everything had not been pearl white.

The walls, rub, chairs, flower vases which held daisies, and the brick fireplace, had all been painted or came naturally white. The walls were an off white but that made no ultimate difference.

" Alright, the cafeteria is right through the next door, now, if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. " She told Stu as he stood there with a paranoid look on his face.

Was she really going to leave him in the cafeteria with a bunch of crazy people, all alone?

" H-How did I get here? " he asked scared.

" Oh, honey, it's not your fault, you were just born with a different mind set is all, go in, it'll all be alright. Were gonna take good care of you, we promised your father that last night. "

" F-Father? You saw my father! ? What did he say? Didn't he try to stop you from taking me in! ? " Stu yelled through a sudden burst of hysteria.

" Please calm down Stu! It's nothing to fret over, your father is..a interesting man...please do not worry over little things. I'm sure your father would love to come and see you! I'm sure he will visit! "

She then put her hands on Stu's shoulder and turned him around so that he faced the door, then she put a hand on his back a lightly pushed him towards the entrance to the cafeteria.

When 2-D turned around to command that she tell him what had happened, she was gone already.

He looked around frantically and then sighed. He turned around towards the door closed his eyes as he cautiously made his way to the door, to the entrance, to the gateway of true psychos.

**YAY! An update! Well, I can tell that this story is going to very..dark..LOL! Anywayz, it's going to be pretty long and dark and sad. Please review! Oh, and I bet you can't guess what happens next! **


End file.
